Who Can Smoke More Weed?
''Who Can Smoke More Weed? ''is the tenth and final episode of the fifth season. Kenny and Spenny each have their own stash of weed from which to smoke. Whoever has smoked more of their own pot by the end of the competition is the winner. The Competition Kenny is very excited for the competition to begin, recounting that he had to plead with the broadcaster to allow its existence. Spenny reveals that they both used to smoke in their youth, but haven't done so in a while. They head up to Kenny's room to begin the competition. Spenny nostalgically recreates a technique for Kenny which they both used while they smoked pot regularly; Kenny insults Spenny, as this technique allows the weed to burn more slowly. Once they begin smoking, both guys exhibit immediate changes in behavior: Kenny is much more docile and friendly; Spenny is more easygoing and prone to finding humor in diverse situations. Spenny comes to his senses enough to realize that he doesn't like smoking pot, and he retreats downstairs. He tells the camera that he is regretting having accepted the challenge. Over the course of the episode, the guys attempt to create a an anti-marijuana Public Service Announcement at the behest of the broadcaster. The creation of the video is what allows the guys to have the competition in the first place. The problem with the conception of the video is that both Kenny and Spenny are high during each subsequent take, so they forget their lines, and Kenny veers either off topic or into pro-weed territory. Kenny has set up a toke room, a designated area where the guys are to smoke. Spenny, not liking the fact that their pantry will be serving as the toke room, instead suggests the sauna in the basement serve as such. While in the toke room, Spenny makes the sudden realization that he doesn't find Kenny annoying while he's high. Later, Kenny finds a way to mess with Spenny's head by changing the topic of conversation frequently and radically. Spenny catches a second wind and smokes even more without Kenny present. He gets paranoid, thinking people are following him and claiming to hear monkeys, but continues to toke anyways. Later, Kenny fools around with a plastic bag on his head. He annoys Spenny (who is hiding in the curtains in his room) with his new look and behaviour. Spenny asks Kenny to leave, and he does, though not before hugging and pinching Spenny. After Kenny leaves, Spenny finds out that taking cold showers helps dilute the effects of his high, giving him yet another boost. While they smoke together in the sauna, the smoke alarm goes off. While Spenny berates Kenny for ever suggesting the competition to the broadcaster, Kenny hears sirens upstairs, and fears the presence of police. The crew scrambles to diffuse the potential situation while Spenny finds a place to hide. Kenny, Spenny and the crew are relieved when the source of the sirens turns out to be a fire truck drawn by the smoke alarm earlier. They apologize to the firefighters and send them off. While Kenny and Spenny get nostalgic on the couch, the crew surprises them with the Crazy Wheel, which Kenny and Spenny must spin and perform the activity the wheel bids them to do. They each play the Crazy Wheel and perform as instructed, taking breaks between spins for visits to the toke room. Kenny heads up to his room to sing for a reggae band he's invited over. The music draws Spenny, who watches on as Kenny sings in a Jamaican accent. They fool around for a while afterwards, but during a break between the more comedic situations set up by either the crew or the competitors, Kenny admits that he cannot find his stash of marijuana. He plans to tell Spenny that he has smoked it all, however. As both guys begin to sober up at the end of the competition, they sit together on the couch, and Kenny says that Spenny has forfeited. Spenny, however, reveals that he knows about Kenny's missing weed (presumably told to him by Kenny). They then admit together, that they were too high to remember to keep track of all marijuana usage, and since Kenny cannot compare the amount of weed he has left to Spenny's amount, the competition results in a draw. Trivia * No explanation is given for as to what happened to Kenny and Spenny's stashes of marijuana. A common theory from fans is that it was all smoked by Irieband, the Jamaican reggae band that appeared in the episode.